


Geometry or Something Else?

by OriginalJade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mikasa knows things, prompt on tumblr, stupid boys and their pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalJade/pseuds/OriginalJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren sucks at math, Jean has a smart ass for a roommate, and Armin's just an ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geometry or Something Else?

**_Eren:_ **

Jean _11:58 AM_

Jeeeaaan _12:02 PM_

… _12:16 PM_

r u still asleep _12:17 PM_

**_Jean:_ **

No, Eren, I was not asleep. _12:19 PM_

Unlike you, I don’t sleep until noon. _12:19 PM_

I actually get stuff done. _12:20 PM_

**_Eren:_ **

I don’t sleep till noon! _12:22 PM_

…most of the time _12:23 PM_

**_Jean:_ **

What do you want? _12:24 PM_

**_Eren:_ **

help with geom _12:25 PM_

**_Jean:_ **

Oh my God _12:25 PM_

**_Eren:_ **

please _12:25 PM_

**_Jean:_ **

Ask nicely. _12:28 PM_

**_Eren:_ **

… _12:29 PM_

Would you be so kinda s to help me with my geometry homework? _12:32 PM_

**_Jean:_ **

Holy shit you used grammar in a text _12:34 PM_

Be there in ten _12:39 PM_

 

Jean hit send as he grabbed his jacket off his desk chair. He made his way out of his room in search of shoes.

 

“Where’re you going?” Jean’s roommate, Marco, poked his head out of the kitchen.

 

“Eren asked for homework help.”

 

“Ah, so you’re visiting your ‘green-eyed angel’?” Marco smirked at the way Jean’s face lit up.

 

“S-Shut up!” Jean grabbed the closest thing to him, one of Marco’s shoes, and threw it at his friend. He pulled his own shoes out of the pile and tugged them on before heading out.

 

**.o0O0o.**

 

Mikasa sighed as she watched her brother run around the house. After letting him run past her spot on the couch for the nth time, she grabbed Eren’s arm. “What are you doing?”

 

“I, uh, kinda forgot about my geometry project, so…” Eren rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Oh, and we’re out of coffee.”

 

“You want me to go get some?”

 

“Seeing as how I’ll most likely be pulling an all-nighter, yes please.”

 

“Alright,” Mikasa let go of Eren’s arm as she stood. She stopped just before opening the door. “Have fun with Jean.”

 

“I—I didn’t—who said anything about Jean?!?” The brunette stuttered as he turned red as a tomato.

 

“You cleaned your room.”

 

**.o0O0o.**

 

“Eren. Really?”

 

“What? I followed the formula!”

 

“But it’s half a sphere, not a full sphere.”

 

“…So?”

 

“You divide the total by two and then add the area of the face.”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Math is strange,” Jean stretched as he looked at the clock. “Y’know, maybe we should take a break. It’s been over an hour.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Leaning back in his chair, Eren threw his pencil in frustration. “What do you wanna do?”

 

“Halo?”

 

“I wish. I went to play it last week and got hit with the red rings of death.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“Yeah. And Armin’s borrowing Mario Kart…” Eren wrestled with his pocket for a minute before pulling out his phone. “If you want, I could call him and ask him to bring it by.”

 

“It’s up to you.” Jean felt that he owed his friend an answer even if the brunette was already dialing. Once Armin picked up, Eren set it on speaker.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Hey, Armin. You mind bringing back Mario Kart?”

 

_“I guess I can. Why?”_

 

“Well Jean’s over and my Xbox went to shit so…”

 

_“…Am I on speaker?”_

 

“Hey Armin.” Jean leaned over to make sure he could hear on the other end.

 

 _“Oh. Good. In that case,”_ Armin paused, making Eren and Jean look at each other in confusion. When their friend spoke again, he sounded like he was trying not to laugh. _“just suck up your pride and just kiss each other all ready!”_ The line went dead, leaving Eren and Jean blushing up a storm as they stared at Eren’s phone.

 

“I,” Jean slunk down as he covered his face with his hands. “I’m going to kill Armin…”

 

“W-Wait…so…” Eren looked up in surprise as his blush intensified. When Jean didn’t answer, he hesitantly leaned forward and pulled Jean’s wrists down.

 

“I—I just—” His stuttering was cut off by Eren’s lips. He let his eyes slip close as Eren’s arms wrapped around his neck. When the other pulled back, Jean laughed nervously. “Wow.”

 

“Stay here tonight.”


End file.
